A Second Chance
by Trollmansaurus
Summary: After trying to kill the Titans, will Beast Boy give Jinx a second chance? My first story.
1. A second chance

Alright, it was an unusual, but simple mission. Kill the Titans.

We have never used any lethal force against them, but everything has a first time.

The plan was to take the fight to them and lure them into the old trainstation. Me, Kyd Wykkyd, Gizmo, and Mammoth were sent out.

We find them and attack. Cyborg and Robin went head on, Raven and Starfire took the air and... well that's pretty much everyone.

So we follow our plan and pretend we retread into the old trainstation. And of course, they follow us. The plan was to punch out the old, rusty support beams and have Kyd Wykkyd teleport us out. And we do just that.

Mammoth turns and starts running for the support beams. In the midst of dodging Cyborgs sonic cannon blasts, one thought crosses my mind.

"Where is Beast Boy?"

I cartwheel from side to side, and finally, he needs to cool down that damn cannon of his. And that gives me just about 5 seconds. All the time that I need.

I take cover behind some barrels. I hear is footsteps nearing towards me. And then, when he is around 5 meters apart from me, I send a powerful bolt at the barrels. He was able to dodge most of them, but one hit him directly in the head. With a loud thud, I hear him fall to the ground.

A quick glance towards the others, and I see they have picked off the rest of the bunch.

"Mammoth, now!" I scream. He nods and swings his fist towards the first beam.

And so he continues until he reaches the last one. Right before he hits the beam, I see someone jump and kick him in the face.

I ready a hex and look towards Mammoth and the attacker.

"Sorry I'm late." I hear someone say. And I think.

"I've heard that voice before."

"Beast Boy, I see you finally showed up." I say to him.

"HIVE Five, attack!" I command.

Gizmo deploys his creepy metallic spider legs, Kyd Wykkyd teleports somewhere and Mammoth gets up.

The first to attack was Gizmo. He shoots his missiles towards Beast Boy. Surprisingly, he dodges them and rushes towards Gizmo.

A quick low-sweep and Gizmo falls. Damn, when did he learn that?

Kyd Wykkyd teleports back behind him and is about to engulf Beast Boy in his black, creepy cape. But he turns around at like, light speed and gets a direct hit at Kyd's face. He picks off the rest of us and looks over at me.

"You may have defeated the others, but you're not going to get me!" I shout and start blasting bolts towards him

I see Mammoth pick out the last beam and Kyd Wykkyd teleports the others out. And of course, something went hay-wire. A chunk of the beam hits me and I fall to the ground, with the large chunk on my stomach.

I already see the Titans leave the station.

"H-Help me!" I yell while trying to get loose.

But then I think, why would they help me? I just tried to kill them, so I'm kinda screwed now.

And when all hope is lost, and I already see some ceiling pieces fall, I see a green hand pushing away the chunk.

"Come on!" I hear Beast Boy shout and he reaches out his hand.

I take it and he drags me along and out of the station. When we get out, I hear lots of concrete crumble together and fall to the ground.

"You ok?" I hear him say.

"Y-yeah. But I think I twisted my ankle" I'm able to mutter out.

I look around. The other HIVE members are nowhere to be seen. Thanks alot, assholes.

"Let's get you to the Tower's hospital room." I hear him say.

"Wait wait wait. Hospital room? Tower? I just tried to kill you and you're trying to help me?" I say surprised.

"I know, it sounds kinda weird. But, hey. Everyone deserves a second chance." He says.


	2. Unexpected call

Hello again everyone! Just wanted you to know that I'm going on a vacation, So I won't be updating the story in a while, so I decided to publish what I have already written.

* * *

So I wake up and look around. I'm in some kind of hospital room. There were a couple of beds, hospital beds.

"Hello?" I shout.

I get up and try to walk. My ankle was still hurting, but I was feeling much better. The door slides open when I get pretty close. The corridor was long, and I see stairs on the other end. I slowly walk through and read the tags on the doors.

"Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, Robin, Beast Boy..." I say to myself as I pass the doors.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" I hear someone shout from Beast Boys room.

I turn around and knock on the door.

"You alright?" I say.

"Y-yeah. Just wait there a second, I gotta tell you something." Beast Boy says from the other side of the door, muffling the sound.

The door slides open and I see a Beast Boy with jeans, a hoodie with the zipper open, revealing a T-shirt under it.

"You feeling better?" He asks me.

"A little bit. Still hurts a little, but, yeah. It's fine." I say.

He looks down and stops talking, so I take the time to look at him.

He's around 7 inches taller than me, his clothing style has changed and his muscles are a little bigger. But he's still pretty slim.

"So, yeah. The others are in Steel City and left me to the tower. If you're going anywhere, you need to be back inside 23:00 PM, cause that's when I initiate the lockdown." He says.

And of course, like an idiot, I don't hear anything he says and just stand there, staring at his face.

"J-Jinx?" He says and waves a hand infront of me.

"O-oh sorry." I say kinda embarrassed.

God I'm an idiot some times...

"Did you get anything of that?" He asks me.

"Uh..." I say.

"Well, I said that if you aren't inside the tower before 23:00 PM, you're gonna get locked out." He says to me.

"Yeah, yeah ok. Thanks for the info." I say.

"Make yourself at home, I'll stay here for the moment." He says and closes the door.

And I continue down the hall, pondering about why he gave me a "second chance." I reach the end and walk down the stairs. I get to the bottom and see a door opening infront of me.

"Where's the kitchen?" I ask myself and look around the "common room."

Finally, I found it. There's a small fridge under the counter. I open it and look inside.

"Milk, juice, bacon, ham..." I say to myself.

"This looks good!"

I take out a pizza box. Inside was a pizza with pepperoni, extra cheese, vegetables and your other normal toppings. Surprisingly, only one slice was missing.

I put 3 slices on a plate and stuff them in the microwave oven. The timer started counting down from 15.

"I see you found some food." I hear Beast Boy say from behind me.

I turn around and see him approaching the kitchen.

"I think I'll have some too." He says and takes out the rest of the pizza.

Beep, beep, beep!

I take out the plate and walk over to the huge couch.

"So, how's it living in the Tower?" I say to him as I hear him get closer.

"It's fine, I guess. Of course, a break or two away from the others is good." He says and sits down on the couch.

As I'm about to answer, I hear my HIVE communicator start beeping from my pocket.

"E-excuse me." I say and rush to the hall.

"What?" I say as I open the communicator screen.

"Jinx where are you?" I hear Gizmo shout.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I'll be back in a couple of days. I think..." I say.

"Jinx you need to get back here! The HIVE Five is helpless without you!" Gizmo shouts again.

"And why should I do that? You know, I might as well stay here, seeing how you just _forgot_ me in the trainstation." I shout back angry.

Oh that felt good...

"Jinx, we're sorry, it's just tha-" I cut Gizmos sentence.

"No, you know what? Find yourself a new leader. I'm staying." I say and throw the communicator on the floor, breaking it.

"Jinx, you ok?" I hear Beast Boy say from behind me.


	3. Thank you

"You ok?" I hear Beast Boy say from behind me.

He looks down at the communicator. It's like he understands everything for some reason.

"Did you hear all that?" I ask him.

"Hey, these ears have their benefits." He says and points at his ears.

"But how long do you plan on staying anyways?" He asks me.

I don't want to go back to the academy, Brother Bood gets really mad when we fail a mission, but failing one of the most critical and important missions, is not going to be any better. If I go back and face him... I'm screwed. Would it be rude to just say that I'll stay here for a long time? Maybe I should just ask him...

"Do you have any extra rooms I can stay in for a little while?" I ask.

"Well, I guess so. We have a guest room, but... There's not much there. And I bet it's very dusty and... But if you want to, you could stay there for a while." He says.

"Thanks." I say quickly.

He walks past me and up the stairs. I start thinking. I'm worried. About myself. I can't stay here. It's not right. I'm one of the top graduates in the HIVE Academy. This isn't how I am.

**This isn't me.**

I have to go. But where? The HIVE Academy is out of the question. I can't stay here forever. This is hopeless...

I walk up the stairs and try to find out where he went. It's completely silent from the bedrooms, no one's in the bathroom. Maybe the gym?

I walk down the hall and spot the door with "GYM" written on it. I hear someone from inside. The door slides open and he's doing pull-ups on a metal bar. His face is towards the wall so he doesn't notice me. He's changed so much... He's actually getting kinda attractive... And his voice... No! I shouldn't be thinking like this. I can't fall in love with my enemy. Stop it, just, get that out of your head. He's not attractive, he's not attractive, I don't like him.

In the middle of my constant mind-babbling, I don't notice that he's trying to talk to me.

"Jinx, Jinx, hey!" He says and waves a hand infront of me.

"Oh, oh sorry." I say.

"That's the second time this day." He says.

"Yeah, sorry about that, it's just that... I don't know where to go after this." I say.

"Afraid of going back to Brother Blood? I get why. But still, in the end, you'll have to do it. And I know you can." He says.

His words and voice are so comforting. I stop talking and think for a moment... Yes. I'm going to do it. I don't know when, but I'm going to do it. I'm going back.

"I-I have to think." I say and rapidly dash out of the gym and up to my room.

The door opens and I lay down on my bed. Going back to Brother Blood after failing petty robberies wasn't that bad, but after this... I guess the Titans must have really gotten on his nerves for him to want to get them killed. And he'll probably ask where I have been in the past couple days. Saying that I've been hanging out with one of my targets for the mission won't make him any happier. But, I'll do it. I swear.

The day passes and I wake up in my bed. Weird, I can't remember tucking myself in.  
It's 9:32 AM and it's pouring outside. I stand up and walk out, through the hall and to the kitchen. I take out some milk from the fridge, a bowl from the pile of washed dishes, a spoon and some cereal. I make a bowl with cereal and walk over towards the couch, until I notice a sleeping Beast Boy with his head on the table and hand by the remote. When I get close to him his ears start moving and he wakes up.

"Wha-What. What time is it?" He says as he looks up.

"I don't know, like, 9:40 or something?" I say as I sit down.

"Damnit, I fell asleep on the couch again." He says and turns on the TV.

I finish the food quickly and go to the bathroom. It wasn't so special. A toilet, shower, mirror, sink. I take off my clothes and step into the shower. The mirror gets foggy as the steam from the hot water heats up the room. After 5 around 5 minutes I turn off the water, reach for a towel and wrap it around my body. Another small towel goes around my head as I try to get out all the water in my hair. After drying my hair, getting dressed, fixing my hair and brushing my teeth I finally get ready. Ready to go back.

The small amount of remaining steam rolls out of the bathroom as I open the door and walk towards the exit.

"Leaving?" I hear Beast Boy say from behind me.

"Yeah." I say.

"Alright then." He says and sighs.

The big doors open as he writes in something on the nearby computer.

"Well, there's not so much I advice I can give right now, but I guess you won't be needing any." He says.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then." I say.

"I guess so." He replies.

I turn around and I'm about to start walking when I remember.

"Oh, and Beast Boy?" I say and turn around.

"Yeah?" He turns around and says.

I kiss him on the mouth and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Thank you." I say and turn around.

"You're welcome." He says in a crisp tone as I hear the doors close behind me.

* * *

Hey hey hey! This is the last chapter for this story but I had to finish it quick. So those who wanted more, I'm sorry, but don't worry! Me and **yumyumtruffles **are working on a story... together! So it will be bigger and better! (Hopefully.)

There is no set date for this story to be published, so the ETA could range from 4 days to 4 weeks.

And this is my first story, so the writing wasn't that good, but I'm learning as I'm going.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot throughout the whole story:

**DISCLAIMER**

BESIDES FROM STORY PLOT AND IDEAS, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. TEEN TITANS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND I DO NOT CLAIM IT AS MY PROPERTY.


End file.
